Mr Piano Man
by xxdeedeexx
Summary: 3 things had RULED Sasuke's life; money, power and busty women. However, upon the first meeting of an oblivious blond pianist at a bar... something is removed as well as added to his life. Equal exchange as they say. RATED M later,YAKUZA FIC.
1. Chapter 1 : Arrogance

**Mr. Piano Man**

**SUMMARY: 3 things had ruled Sasuke Uchicha's life; money, power and busty women. All of which came in a package under the title of, the most feared yakuza boss in Tokyo. However, upon the fated meeting of an oblivious blond pianist in a bar. A new thing is added to his list, and one is permanently wiped out.**

**NOT BETA'D YET. Main couple: sasux naru, hinted: rock lee x gaara or whatever**

**and... Kaka x iruka  
><strong>

**HELLO! :D um so, do review if you like the sound of it...**

** So this might be quick paced, and might be really out there... but I had to get this down. SO SPUR ME ON, SHOWER ME WITH REVIEWS ( cos I really need one)**

**PS: Bear this in mind, I have only EVER seen four mins of Naruto ( no time to watch the bazillion eps of thi show) ... and yet I'm writing about characters I'm a tad unfamiliar with. I love the fanfics from Naruto, and I was inspired to write about this two. COS I LOVE THEM. :) !  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: to jazz music, and um... naruto yeah.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ah the bliss of jazz bars, music and the heavy stench of squealing females throwing themselves at any of the clients. The room fell into an odd hush at the new customer, with his long lean legs gaining more distance and women's attention in an instant. A sigh passed the bartender, blushing at the equally relaxed body guard that followed the feared stranger.<p>

" Kakashi."

The body guard paused, lifting his mask to whisper into his boss's ear before proceeding to the blushing bartender. He wanted to share so much more with Iruka, though their positions were so different, their hearts were in the same place.

But that's another story.

A man barely mid-twenties strode casually past these women, onto a private velvet booth with more bustier women at his mercy. The raven-haired stranger demanded power, attention and along with his arrogant aura – he always got what he wanted.

His perfectly aligned eyebrows raised as a rosette female literally galloped towards him, pulling her arm to those non-existent breasts.

" Oh my god, its really Sasuke Uchiha!"

As swiftly as the waiter introduced himself, Sai whipped out Sasuke's black trench coat and eased the dangerous demon onto the VIP booth. Sai cringed at Sasuke's arrogant nod of his head, acknowledging but degrading.

The young yakuza boss stifled a yawn, running his hands through his silky recently barbered hair. His startlingly obsidian eyes seemed to rake through her skimpy dress, too bored to make the first move. Sakura widened her green eyes, temping him with a desperate purr . A sensual deep-toned saxophone began easing away notes, latching onto the audience and forcing them to tap their legs or sway their bodies. Soon drums followed, and thus the jazz bar had started to astound the visitors for the night.

"Sasuke," she moaned softly. Another woman latched onto the other arm, purposely allowing her loose strands of foreign blond hair to contact with his pale skin.

" S-sasuke."

By the gods, these damn women were orgasm-ing at the mere whisper of his name. How pathetic, they only served for one night before passing out from Sasuke's pleasure.

Finally Sasuke smirked, yawning loudly before leaning his head against his hand. Such a casual gesture sent the audience into a wildfire of whispers, too excited to move and too fearful to make a loud noise. This was inevitable, he was attractive and women adored him.

This readers, was his life. To repeat it simply, he always got what he wanted, when he wanted and where he wanted. Perhaps to you, it might be shocking or immoral...however to this aspiring unearthly beauty, everything belonged to him.

He shut his eyes, leaning two arms wrapped around Sakura and the other one.

They remained glued whilst sipping his cocktail slowly.

The music, the intoxication seeping deep into his veins.

That is, until he heard it.

The softest keys of piano erupting into a scale, earning all audiences attention away from Sasuke and onto the performer. There was no doubt about the talented pianist, a contradiction as he ripped past those keys in an oddly gentle manner. Sasuke felt shivers go down his spine, finally acknowledging the player of such extravagant music. He lifted an eyebrow, bothering to lean towards the blond musician. His eyes played tricks on him, as azure gems glanced back at him. For a moment, just for a moment...he left the slightest twinge in the coldest pits of his heart.

There was no doubt it, he had to have him.

Tonight.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat stunned at the fact that such a pure soul still existed. Naruto was a pearl amongst sharks most literally; loan sharks, drug dealers and feared yakuza bosses such as himself. Still Naruto was too immersed in his music, allowing his hands to dance across the keys smoothly. The sultry saxophone slunk its way back on stage, brashly following the piano in a lower octave. Gaara swayed his body to the pounding beats , mouth still firmly clamped on his beloved instrument. Naruto acknowledged Gaara, tilted his head and sending a staggering smile towards his accompanist. Such a contrast between friends, a fiery red-head too depressed to pretend to smile and the gorgeous blond with a 1000 Watt smile. Sasuke couldn't help but run his hands along his own Versace suit, noticing Naruto's drony costume compared to his. Obviously this was his first night, as the pianists pants and shirt were off medium quality. After this however, his pay will soar and more expensive suits will follow. Crowds began to gather in a circle around the two musicians, raising their glasses in awe as well as gratitude. Jazz music had never been so astounding, that is until they heard the partnership between the two young men.<p>

He managed to wrangle the immensely entertaining blond's name out of Sai, despite the weirdo's mutterings Sasuke actually bothered to listen to him. He had too, somehow Sasuke felt the urge to talk to the pianist...to hold those talented hands.

Kiss them even!

But those proceedings had to wait, not until he had him cornered. With one flick of his wrist the crowd thinned out, a result caused by an action that sent his heirloom ring flashing in the low-light of the jazz bar. Many of the waiters bowed, except for Iruka who remained frozen at the yakuza's boss attention. Kakashi noticed Iruka's blank expression, pausing before sending an accusing glare at his boss.

The music had ended, and the mingling began again. Gaara had dispersed to some corner, blushing slightly as a oddly hair-styled man hugged him. With a quick note of Naruto's isolation, Sasuke moved in for the kill. As elegantly as possible, he slipped off those leech-like women and strode towards the blonde, feeling his heart quicken in response. Naruto wasn't facing him, instead turned motioning towards the frozen bar tender apparently conversing with Kakashi.

" Excuse me, " Sasuke cleared his throat.

The blond continued to motion at Iruka, ignoring the highly strung boss behind him.

The young Uchiha heir flashed a glance at his ring in response, allowing the light to engulf him completely. Perhaps the piano man hadn't heard his deep , sexy low voice. So he repeated himself, this time with more vigor. Naruto whisked his blond locks towards the surprisingly intelligent sounding man, smile freezing mid-way when he saw Sasuke. He shrugged his shoulders, wiping his slightly tanned hands against his pants. Upon closer examination, the light had illuminated the blond's skin into a more delicious dessert he had to savior.

Sasuke's last ounce of politeness on his features cracked under the pressure of his gritted teeth, reaching into his pocket for some sort of scare tactic. He smirked at the familiar feeling of a pocket knife against his skin, cold and begging to be used. Iruka leaped across the darkened area, grabbing onto the yakuza's boss hands dwelled deep into his pocket.

" Please Uchiha-sama, don't do this..." Iruka whispered. His eyes burned with tears, applying the slightest pressure to his arm. For Naruto he would sacrifice his life, protecting him from heart-less monsters like Kakashi's boss. " P-please don't..."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, " ...and why not?"

Silence followed, as the oblivious Naruto continued to comb his unnaturally blond hair with the use of the piano's shiny exterior. Glasses clinked upon impact, as Sai twirled his body to serve some bright colored cocktails to young women at the counter. The remaining crowd grinned, cheered and felt each other music had gained rhythm , entrancing the audience into a slow yet alluring waltz .

" H-He's mute...a-and partially deaf."

Iruka bowed his head low, allowing a few strands of escaping hair to fall loose on his shoulders. Slowly, his fingers loosened on Sasuke's jacket. After several minutes he cursed himself for feeling so powerless against the tall yakuza boss , oozing sex appeal and danger.

The heated yakuza boss felt searing gaze pierce into his pocket, loosening his stone-like grip on the pocket knife. The blond pianist stared worriedly at Iruka's down trodden expression, slowly rising from the firm seat. Naruto's cerulean orbs had trapped Sasuke, entrancing him into an abyss he'd rather not come out felt his heart thunder rapidly at the handsome stranger, ogling as the god-like man tilted his head with raised eyebrows. Such attractive obsidian eyes paired with silky raven hair, sent the pianist's heart thumping and lips trembling. Somehow what this man attractive, was his arrogant persona. But then again, Naruto would probably just be another woman to him. His lips opened slowly, shutting them instantly at his foolishness.

He could not talk, that was his curse... that's what made him the outcast.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, pls review if you liked it...<strong>

**It'd be nice to have 1000 reviews xD but i'm not asking for that much, maybe...just maybe 200 will do ...**

**lol take care peeps.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rat

**WOW SO MANY REVIEWS ON THE SAME DAY :D THANK YOU THANK YOU! Keep it flowing.**

**I was thinking, where do I put the lemon? HERE, no way to short... LATER, no too late. So I don't know, just going with the flow atm. Damn, I hate it when words disappear when you upload it onto fanfic...urgh. I'm sorry if I make it OOC, but...I'll try not too. This is not going to be 50 chapters worth of suspense lol, I really can't do that...probably 4 or 5 . 6 tops. **

**If this chap turns out random, forgive me :D i didnt want it to be too serious. YET.  
><strong>

**Also, if its like ****'** _promise?_**' its what Naruto is sign-ing to Iruka... its hard to describe sign can lip read btw.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke raised his eyebrow momentarily, it seemed to like staying there...high and mighty. Kakashi was surprised too, inching closer to Iruka to support him from collapsing. The boy had rose, meeting his boss's eye with a defiant glare. He blushed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. When Iruka had finally mustered up enough courage, he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.<p>

" Please, leave him alone. He never did anything to anyone-"

" Hn."

The young yakuza boss nodded, feeling the urge to hold the blonde in his arms instead of Iruka. He flicked his wrist at his right-hand man, wincing as Naruto's hurt gaze followed his arrogantly slow exit. His mantra: power, money and women. Yet after one night of meeting this 21 year old pianist, Sasuke wouldn't spare a glance at anyone else...something drew him to Naruto. Maybe the blonde didn't feel it, but he certainly did.

" Ja ne... Iruka-san..kiddo." Kakashi winked.

There was a moment of exchange between Iruka and Naruto, as if their expressions conversed silently. Both Kakashi and Sasuke felt something odd twinge in their chest, before sparing one last glance at the nervous waiter at the door.

Naruto glared harder at the silver-haired menace, changing his stance to protective mode in front of Iruka. He wasn't stupid, he just couldn't talk. He grinned wider, gesturing with fist circulating around his stomach. Iruka laughed in relief, tugging his son to the back of the kitchen. After rummaging through the pantry, they found some 2 minute noodles to feast on. That was their night, meeting the most feared yakuza boss and his handsome body guard and still managing to eat a vast amount of ramen. Sai clambered in with a huge sigh, ogling their food with intense envy before plonking himself next to Naruto.

" God, stop grovelling like that Naruto. It's disgusting!", he winced painfully.

It's tough twirling around with cocktail glasses and still managing to say upright ,whilst meeting top-notch crime providers who stare at your ass. Naruto barely nodded with noodles literally falling off his nose , lifting up his chopsticks as a peace offering. Sai shook his head, face-palming instantly. Iruka dabbed Naruto's face with his shirt, glancing at his colleague worriedly. Naruto definitely had his guard up around the waiter, lifting his eyes to meet Sai's empty stare.

" You seem to be too calm Iruka-san, after your little love affair by the counter."

Iruka weighed his words, his colleague showed no expression yet little sincerity. Naruto froze, sipping his soup a little quieter . His gentle caregiver urged him to eat, releasing his tousled hair before tying it up again.

" It's not professional you know, messing yourself and Naruto." Sai smirked inwardly at Iruka's shocked expression. " with men like that. They have enemies everywhere...wanting to assassinate them at _anytime_."

Sai cried out when he felt a force impact his cheek painfully.

Naruto had rose quickly , placing his face near Sai. Sai felt shivers go down his spine, somehow the angry Naruto had aroused him greatly. The usual did too, humming and swaying that adorable ass around the music. His eyes would follow down Naruto's slim waist, all the way down to his imaginary quivering thighs begging to be fondled with.

Sai sneered at both their reactions, like a feline hissing to protect its offspring.

" What, you don't have the courage to _tell _me how you feel?"

Both Iruka and Naruto poised to fight, fists clenched by their side. Iruka's warm chocolate eyes turned dark and filled with hatred. Yes Naruto was mute; he had to live with that every night due to some trauma as a child. He never knew the content off his dreams nor did he want to know unless Naruto admitted it. Sai had no right, no purpose to flash at Naruto's insecurities at all. Fury filled his lungs to an obscene amount of pain, forcing his legs to move and hurt Sai.

Naruto growled savagely, preparing to throw the waiter on the ground.

Which he did, hard.

" That's enough Naruto."

All three heads tilted towards the door, not expecting the brooding saxophone-player.

" You'll kill him before I do."

Naruto's eyes flashed a dangerous colour, no longer the chirpy fellow that smiled at him an hour ago. Gaara casually kicked the waiter on the abdomen, barely glancing down in pretense apology. He never liked the pervert, looking at Naruto as if eye-candy on display. Naruto was his friend, and he would do anything to protect him. The red-head's eyes flashed a darkened jade, lifting up Sai by the collar before roughly throwing him on the wooden ground again. Sai groaned, quickly crawling out of view before running out the door.

" H-he could tell us to boss.", Iruka sighed tiredly.

So many things had happened today, and all of which Sai said was true. But he couldn't help it, it was like attraction on a magnet. In this case, Kakashi and him. Without his adopted son knowing it too, Sasuke had taken a liking to him greatly . It was all his fault, he begged his boss to give Naruto a job temporarily. Even if Naruto couldn't go to University, atleast once they had enough money ...they could finally escape to the country or something.

"He wouldn't dare." Gaara replied blankly.

Iruka snapped out of his reverie, leaning two palms shakily against the table.

" Have the customers gone yet Gaara?"

The saxophone player nodded silently.

" Clean-up time then Naruto, after this we'll finally go home ."

Naruto signed, _" Promise?"_ with his adorable pout.

Iruka nodded with a relieved smile.

Before Naruto left the dusty room however, Gaara grabbed his arm tightly. His friend winced at the sudden animosity of the red-head, surprised when saw Gaara's disturbed expression.

" Pay no heed to what that shit-face said, you hear me Naruto?"

Naruto grinned jokingly with a salute, " Loud and clear!"

Gaara grimaced at Naruto's fake happy expression, paying attention to his vibrating cellphone.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was equally disturbed as Naruto was, pacing back and forth in his penthouse ignoring the amused glance of his body guard.<p>

" He's MUTE Kakashi." He winced at his friend's mocking face. " MUTE."

" And partially DEAF." , Kakashi added while lifting up a few magazines off the floor. He eased himself off the leather couch, sneakily pouring some high quality alcohol with his back turned.

" He is so different to me. I'm everything he's not!" His stoic face had finally flew out the window into the bin, transitioning into a truly puzzled expression. " But yet, bloody hell. It's like I can't stop looking at him. It's truly puzzling, and rather illogical."

" Don't forget buddy, you're a dangerous yakuza and he's not. And anyway I don't blame you for taking a liking to him, with an ass like that.",Kakashi replied while downing a shot glass.

He made a satisfied burp, throwing his jacket to the side.

Sasuke gritted his teeth with clenched fists, " You looked at his ass?"

His right-hand man shrugged defensively, " Hey I wasn't the only one, that waiter that took us in. Pai... Sai or something was looking at him hungrily too!"

His boss's response was lethal and menacing, so oblivious to his surroundings and most importantly his current situation. Sasuke sighed, ripping off his tie before throwing himself on his luxurious bed. One he hoped to share with Naruto.

" Call Iruka to my office tomorrow morning, I need to discuss matters with him."

Kakashi nodded with a loud yawn, fumbling off his shirt with a cheeky grin. He knew what Sasuke intention was meeting up with Iruka, a step closer to Naruto but in a different approach.

" Will do boss."

With that, the Sasuke slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Iruka ran his hand through Naruto's golden locks, pausing to gently pull on some knots that lay hidden. He son was 21, and yet he still checked up on him occasionally when he slept. Sifting slightly to peek out the window Iruka sighed, slipping into a reverie that soared over the Tokyo city and into the gushing rivers in the mountains.<p>

He wanted Naruto to love, be loved. However, Naruto wasn't as untainted or pure as he looked. This child has been through so much living in the orphanage, having been silenced forcefully. As a caregiver, all the young father wanted was his son to be content and happy.

See Naruto had these nightmares, taunting horrible ones that the psychologist said was part of a recovering process. His paternal instinct told otherwise, he was in pain and suffered through it continuously. Iruka sighed, rising gently off the bed. His body swivelled towards Naruto's pained cries, mouth gaped open to scream but nothing came out. Naruto sweated with startlingly soft locks plastered to his forehead, twisting his body around his sheets. He comforted Naruto with a hug, immediately silencing his cries. It made him feel useful, at least back in reality he could comfort him. It was the ultimate torture for Iruka's powerless soul, watching his son suffer through agonizing pain in a nightmare. Iruka shut his eyes, running his hands through his own loose hair. Naruto never mentioned what he dreamt, and Iruka never pushed him.

He remembered Naruto as a gawking teenager, unable to make a sound but nonetheless still amazingly determined. All he wanted was a normal life, and that was Iruka's intention too. So Iruka adopted him, fully aware of his tainted past. Something he couldn't care less about.

Naruto was his son, a pure soul, and no one could ever change that.

* * *

><p>Iruka tip-toed past Naruto's room, smiling softly at the snores that erupted down the narrow corridor. It was a small shabby apartment, but still their home. Naruto's clothes were strewn across the laundry, and Iruka being the self-employed cleaner picked them up and properly washed them. He continued his morning chores, brewing some coffee while reading the newspaper. He could tell Naruto had been playing with his glasses again, it's hard to ignore the white fingerprints across the glass piece. The young father tilted his head towards the door, wiping his hands against his apron tiredly. He edged towards the door, opening it slightly at the person behind the door.<p>

" Yo, cutie."

Iruka blushed to the tip of his toes, cursing himself for acting so girly in front of Kakashi. He was fully aware that this reaction was exactly what the pervert desired, that and other things. He welcomed Kakashi into the apartment, folding his arms when Kakashi politely declined.

" Actually cut-" he corrected himself at Iruka's warning glance. "Iruka-san. I've been ordered for you to come with me to see the boss. Won't be long, I promise."

Iruka frowned at Kakashi's bored tone, hesitant to move as well as speak.

" If you're worried about being in the same car alone with me, " Kakashi dropped his voice to a whisper, blowing minty breath across Iruka's lips." We do have a driver with us. Or, if you show resistance to meeting my boss then...well I'll have to personally carry you there. "

Iruka bit his lip in deep concentration, finally giving in under Kakashi's perverted gaze at the apron he wore.

" Fine, I'll go."

Some things were best said to the arrogant yakuza boss directly.

Iruka left a note for Naruto , heading out the door with one last glance at Naruto's room.

* * *

><p>Kakashi signaled to the sleek Mercedes Benz that literally sparked out of thin air, gently pulling Iruka's hand towards the car. This intimate gesture made him blush harder, and he wondered if Kakashi did anything more whether he'd faint or not. He never expected the yakuza's boss to actually pay attention to him. But somehow, the thought of Naruto flashed in his mind. The caregiver groaned inwardly at the attention his son got,earning a questioningly look from Kakashi's reflection. He averted his eyes, bombarded with thoughts about his son. The driver was a masked man, oddly in the shape of a twisted pumpkin. Iruka thanked him greatly after the car eased to a growling stop in front of a towering glass building , not a crude place for thugs like the father imagined. Men bowed to Kakashi and glared at Iruka, flashing their rings in the corridor light. Naruto's father remained strong, following Kakashi with a determined stance past the disinfectant-stanched rooms. The building was a drone and obviously a location purely for business, with its boring contrast of black and white. Finally the tall bodyguard paused, widening his eye just a fraction beneath his mask at Iruka's startled expression. He saw how childish and timid Iruka was, breathing in the serious business-like aura surrounding him.<p>

The silver bodyguard winked, reaching into his pocket for a key. He turned the key, and Iruka's heart nearly stopped. His nose cringed at the blast of cologne coming from inside the room, finally noticing the silhouette that sat motionless. It was a glorious shadowed throne, a seat and back visible to the naked eye. Kakashi knocked on the door loudly, smiling at Iruka to follow through.

" Yo brat, cutie is here."

" Hn, so you managed to arrive here virginity intact. You should thank me for escorting you with a driver."

Kakashi grunted loudly, bowing whilst tapping Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka followed Kakashi's lanky movements with a tilt of his head,instantly brought to attention by the throne holder's elegant cleared throat.

Finally the throne turned, revealing none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. Sasuke's hands leaned against two hands folded beneath his chin, his arrogance seeping out of his expensive suit and sexy smirk.

" Shall we keep this simple Iruka? This is about Naruto. "

The flustered visitor nodded this time with more vigilance. He felt like a trembling rat cornered by a patrolling cat, a predator searching its prey's weakness. With a muted wince, the cornered rat ( Iruka) grabbed onto his trembling legs too afraid to move or speak.

Finally his warm eyes clashed onto Sasuke's stoic features, " Keep what simple?"

Then Iruka noticed how tense the yakuza boss was, how clenched and tightly strung his jaw was. Soon Sasuke's words would either hurt him,anger him or shock him.

" Teach me sign language."

" Eh?"

It shocked him.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF THIS CHAP, HOPE IT WASNT TOO BAD, PLEASE DONT SOUND TOO ANGRY :o. <strong>

**TOO MANY WORDS, not betad Sorry if it is OOC with Sasuke, obviously if you were going out ( had a crush on) with Naruto and someone looked at his arse...YOU'D BE PISSED. AND, Sasuke thinks his life is perfect and here is someone's does not have a life like his... so therefore he's bound to be shocked. Who should Gaara be with?**

**I like it when everyone gets paired up with a guy. **

**So, Sasuke wants to learn sign language. Its a bit random, but..HOW THE HELL ARE THEY SUPPOSE TO COMMUNICATE xD As an author I was like damn, need to think of something to help me out writing about them. So this came out, and I thought it was a bit cute too. Sorry to disappoint those who wanted something serious like RIGHT NOW, or yakuza fic about stocks and stuff :D So I hope I've done the right thing. So the next chap is why does he want to know? and will Iruka approve of Sasuke's interest in naruto?  
><strong>

**SO I'll post this, maybe give it a break...start tomorrow or maybe tonight. Whichever. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING HOMIE-G'S! Lots of hugs too :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Revelation

**WOO NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. :D AT THIS RATE, 200 REVIEWS WONT BE A PROBLEM. ( yeah im still chasing an absurd number). So I realised that I hated Sakura and all the other girls who get in the way of gay guys ( sorry ) . I mean its torturous as it is, watching Merlin and Arthur ( from the show Merlin with Colin Morgan) have this sexual tension ...with GWEN OR MORGANA GETTING IN THE WAY ( sorry gwen I do like you.) So, yeah not beta'd and... I'm tired.**

**Oh and add me on youtube so we can be friends there too! xxDeeDiixx , thats ma name.  
><strong>

**And this chapter has attempted sad scene  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Iruka fumbled in his brain for words, pausing before gasping out some sort of reply. Nothing did come out, rather some shocked gasps and Sasuke's angered face in response.<p>

" I want to communicate with Naruto, be able to communicate to him like you do."

The adoptive father's head tilted to the side, looking at the boss at a new angle that complimented his flawless stoic exterior. His legs no longer trembled, instead Iruka's fingers tapped against his chair.

" I- I can't do that! " Iruka cried out. " I PROMISED TO PROTECT MY SON FROM YOU."

" What makes you think I would hurt him?"

Silence followed, and Iruka blushed at his sudden outburst. Sasuke merely averted his obsidian gaze onto the huge array of buildings laid out beneath his throne.

" You'll hurt him, and his life will be in danger . " The father continued through blurred eyesight. " M-maybe not y-you will hurt him, r-rather your e-enemies or your BLOODY own lackeys!"

" Will you, or won't you teach me sign language Umino Iruka?" , Sasuke demanded briskly.

The room instantly grew colder, shadows loomed high above Iruka reminding him of his precarious situation.

" No."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Iruka's remarkably bold actions, shakily rising from his seat and heading towards the bronzed door. To Iruka, the office grew wider with distance and each step weighed with lead and possibly regret.

" You don't have a choice Iruka, Naruto will be mine."

Iruka tilted his head towards Sasuke, meeting his determined eyes with the young yazuka boss.

" He is my son, I have every choice and right. Once you are together, you'll get married to some noble woman and Naruto will become your nightly toy. I do not want a life like that for my son. I want him to be protected and loved, by one person alone.", the father gritted back bitterly. " If you want him so bad, then prove it. Prove that you're willing to sacrifice yourself for my son."

Sasuke shook his head through a shadowed exterior, expecting this whole process not to be so stressful .The sun had risen to his right, creating an illuminating effect on his perfectly gelled and aligned hair. A few minutes had passed disillusioning the occupants in the room into thinking hours had passed, causing silence to snake in between Sasuke and Iruka. Sasuke tapped his polished shoes impatiently against the raised platform.

"So be it. I Sasuke Uchiha, will protect Naruto till the day I die. For if I don't, " Sasuke hitched his breath with a strange bolt of determination striking his chest. " I no longer hold my clan's name of Uchiha, this ring will mean nothing to me."

With that, the hand which held the ring flauntingly flashed before Iruka's eyes.

Iruka froze momentarily, was this some sort of proposal?

" S-sasuke...for my son!", the young father cried out exasperatingly. The situation wasn't normal,after all the yakuza boss was willing to sacrifice his clan pride for someone as insignificant as his apparently disabled son. He never expected Sasuke's hasty response to be some major revelation of the underground world, after all Iruka mumbled those words as an angry retaliation.

He heard Kakashi chuckle behind him.

" For my son, you're willing to do this." Iruka narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's blatantly blank expression. Sasuke was willing to throw his life, as well his pride for a boy that he only met recently. He vowed to protect Naruto, to take care of him...to love him.

He bowed to the man who would love him son greatly, " Then please take care of him."

Sasuke nodded, " I can't explain why, but he is precious to me."

" I understand Sasuke."

Then there was that uncomfortable yet familiar sense of silence filling up his large surroundings. Iruka analyzed the pine table, raking his eyes through the Apollo painting in to his right and finally landed his eyes on the huge building the shape of a coke bottle behind Sasuke.

" S-so, with all that said and done. How about... we start our lessons now?", Iruka clapped his hands sheepishly.

The yakuza boss nodded seriously with clamped lips, " I intend to finish it today."

* * *

><p>" And last one of today is thank you; open the hand, touch lips, and then extend hand outward, keeping palm facing the face (as if throwing a thank-you kiss). But this is only with familiarity. Alright?", Iruka lifted his head to smile at Sasuke's pursed lips attempting sign language. He admired his determination to learn this, even found it cute.<p>

" Thank you Iruka. Would you care to join me for tea?"

Iruka politely declined, laughing inwardly at the smooth response of Kakashi serving some snacks on a silver trolley. The handsome body guard winked at Iruka, only one eye visible against his masked face. Sasuke and Kakashi oozed the same things; mystery, arrogance and sex appeal. Once he served it only to Iruka, he left the trolley far from Sasuke. The yakuza boss grunted, flicking his wrists for Kakashi's exit.

As he left however, he leaned into Iruka's ear. " I'm sorry for not appearing in a maid outfit."

Iruka blushed a crimson red, cowering beneath Kakashi's perverted gaze.

He waved, and Iruka returned the farewell.

Sasuke saw the chemistry between Iruka and Kakashi, and couldn't help but feel jealous. At least the first step of knowing each other was completed, then the next was screwing each other's brains out. But with Naruto, it had to be handled with care. He averted his attention to the voice machine, clamping his mouth shut when he saw whom was calling. Sasuke lifted a palm to Kakashi and Iruka, a signal to remain silent.

" Hello ."

" Well,hello there brother. How are you?"

" Good."

"...That's good. Since its your birthday soon, I'm at loss for your present ?"

Sasuke cringed at the mirror effect of his voice emitted from the phone .

" Hn, do as you want."

" Oh, wonderful. Call me by my name brother, Itachi... thats my name. Say it slowly if you must.", the voice chuckled in pure amusement.

" Don't patronise me." , Sasuke replied blankly.

" Oh yes, Orochimaru has left prison this morning. Apparently the sleuths don't have enough evidence to restrain him. Who knows, maybe he will get even with you this time."

" ...we'll see."

Itachi nodded on the other side of the phone, smirking at his brother's sudden burst of arrogance.

" Take care brother."

With that , the call ended.

Iruka shrugged his shoulders at Sasuke's cold and stiff response to whomever on the phone, staring behind Sasuke's gelled hair for the clock. It was nearing midday, and Naruto would start getting worried. But there was something he needed to mention to Sasuke.

The young yakuza boss checked his reflection, patting down the loose strand of hair behind his ear.

Iruka cleared his throat, blushing awkwardly under those long eyelashes.

" I should go home, Naruto might be worried..."

Sasuke snapped his head towards Iruka, leaning his head into folded hands.

" Actually I have one more question for you... was Naruto born mute?"

Iruka weighed words on his lips, inhaling deeply before commencing.

" H-he was never born mute , perhaps partially deaf. Due to his disability however even at a young age, he got teased badly for it. Then the crash happened, " Iruka trailed off to upset to speak. It was Sasuke's stern yet oddly intrigued gaze that urged him to continue. " It was so horrible..."

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

_Groceries impacted the concrete sidewalk with a think, as its stiff owner rushed to a huge commotion near the path._

_Iruka pushed the gawking crowd to the side, leaning against the nearest oddly icy pole for support. The snow contrasted the river of crimson blood seeping out the bodies , slowly leading out and nearing the rush of paramedics. Not one ounce of sanity remained with Iruka at that moment, weeping and scouring past rescue services for their bodies. _

_But it was too late. _

_Kushina and Minato were dead._

_He cried out in agonizing grief, pulling his scalp apart. Anything, anything to make him forget the scene before him. Iruka resisted the persistent fireman with a shove, searching wildly for the last passenger expected in the battered of metal were thrown in the air, and branches threatened to whip Iruka in the face as he searched harder for his last hope.  
><em>

_Naruto._

_There he was, a bundle of blonde hair still unconscious in the arms of his mother. _

_Oh Naruto, he lifted the fragile body of the ten year old- the treasured son of his best friend. He rocked Naruto several times, comforted by the slightest beat of a heart that left even more tears torrenting down his cheek. Iruka remembered crying out when being physically torn apart from Naruto, his future son._

_Iruka understood Naruto's pain as an orphan, creating a resolve that permanently stopped all his dreams.  
><em>

_He remembered the disinfectant smell of the hospital, visiting Naruto every so often- if time permitted. Even nurses would pop into Naruto's room, decorating it with orange ribbons and toys in an effort to make the boy smile forfeited his college degree of teaching at the age of 18, applying for a waiter's job at a nearby cafe and rented a cheap apartment for temporary living. It was a relatively easy process adopting Naruto as he neared 14 years, having spent his time lifeless in the nefarious orphanage. Naruto remained blank having seen gore of its worst kind, the boy transformed into a living corpse . No matter what Iruka tried and counseled with expensive psychologists, Naruto clamped up and shut himself from the world. The adoptive father moved and placed him in school, immediately replacing it when he happened to come across a few boys teasing Naruto due to his unruly quietness. But that was when Naruto met his friends; Shikamaru , Rock Lee and Choji and his smile returned. For a long time, the shabby apartment was so depressing and lacked its sense of family atmosphere. That is, till Naruto began smiling again. He began to take a liking to orange just like his mother ,loved Ramen just like Minato did and loved piano just like Iruka did._

_Sometimes Iruka would cry too, silently wishing that Naruto could have known his parents better and that Iruka would magically find a cure for Naruto's arising issue of being mute. No occupational therapist or psychologist could help him, so that left Iruka -the only living family left. _

* * *

><p>" Iruka. "<p>

Iruka snapped his attention back to Sasuke, opening his lips before shutting them . He wiped away a lonesome tear, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

" He still has nightmares about it.", Iruka stared at the yakuza boss lifelessly. " ...and I can't do anything."

" Hn.", was all Sasuke replied with an indifferent fold of his arms.

Iruka bowed, exiting the room with one last glance at the brooding yakuza boss.

" Why Naruto?"

Sasuke merely tilted his heads towards Iruka, " He's special."

The adoptive father accepted his answer, and so the next pawn to win was Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto was worried as midday closed in, expecting even a call or text message from Iruka. It never came, and as he paced around the living room- his imagination ran wild. Perhaps Iruka had been kidnapped by ninjas , or that rangy silver-haired pervert had stolen him away to some secret island. As soon as the softest knock emitted, Naruto literally leaped to the door, feeling the cool rush of outside air hitting his face. His adoptive father was shocked, even apologetic at his endeavor regarding Naruto. He gestured Naruto into the kitchen, looking into the fridge for some good to begin with. Finally he found it, grabbing the cheese and smelling it with disdain. Naruto snatched it rapaciously, taking a huge whiff of it with a dramatic gag-reflex.<p>

" Sorry Naruto, I'll make something proper today. Chicken teriyaki sound okay?", he took Naruto's eager nods as a 'definitely' yes. Sometimes, he felt himself falling deep into Naruto's clear blue eyes – almost like a separate sun and sky.

The night shift was Iruka and Naruto's, so after lunch and an afternoon nap was work. Iruka hated placing Naruto in a vulnerable position like that, but he had no choice. No other apartment was available at this time, and he wanted Naruto's interaction skills to improve. He gently shoved Naruto out the door, slightly enthusiastic to begin cleaning and dealing with perverted customers.

This was their life, their job and their outlet.

* * *

><p>Apparently many customers had been demanding Naruto's songs that night, pursuing the manager and cheering when the blond pianist bowed. The night had begun with a cheer,and the same familiar customers had filed into the club. Some slunk into new seats, and other remained on their 'gang-spots' and Iruka calls it. Sasuke sat in his usual private booth, breathing in the alcohol with the slight taste of intoxication filling his lips. He politely declined Sakura's advances again, wiping the corner of his lip when she kissed foul, the only kiss he desired was Naruto's. He saw the radiance that emitted from Naruto, his golden locks frolicking in the slightest breeze when playing piano. Sasuke growled when he sensed Sai ogling at Naruto's bare chest, feeling a sense of anger flood his veins.<p>

" Sasuke, it's been awhile."

Sasuke barely turned his head to acknowledge the familiar velvety voice, leaning his head on his hand.

" Hyuuga."

His cousin nodded thoughtfully, analyzing him under those blank lavender tinted eyes and bowing to his exit.

" I adopted a cat last week."

The yakuza boss nodded casually, " ...and?"

" That's where I saw the red-head."

" I see... you have taken interest to the saxophonist, watch out he's quite feral." , Sasuke said with a smirk.

Neji Hyuuga hair as wispy and smooth as silk, shimmering under the low lights and earning several jealous glances all over the club. With an equally cocky smirk, the yakuza boss's cousin paused for a breath.

" Oh yes, he does have a soft spot however...one that only I know."

Sasuke shrugged, now completely ignoring his cousin. Neji had long gone, attempting to corner Gaara into some alleyway.

He couldn't care less.

* * *

><p>As soon as Naruto signaled for a break and Iruka heartily agreed while serving a few drunk females, Sasuke nodded at Kakashi. The night was nearing, the crowd was thinning and it was time.<p>

Naruto slipped past a few dancers into the back room, fully aware that it was empty. He needed to be alone, burrowing his blonde hairs deep into into his palm. Naruto felt a presence behind him, swiveling so fast that Sai's favourite mug crashed against the floor. The blond pianist shuddered as he felt the superior presence fill his knees sunk to the ground, picking up the large pieces urgently and placing them to the side. The imposter dipped one knee on the ground, tilting his head towards him unflinchingly.

Naruto's hitched breaths were rather frequent, meeting Sasuke's eyes with a certain stubbornness that hit him forcefully. Sasuke held Naruto's chin, lacing his fingers through his before rushing him to the sink.

" Sai will clean that later Naruto."

Naruto blushed, attempting to burrow his urge to laugh loudly at the stranger's comment.

" _I can sign too, my name is Sasuke."_

Even with sign language, the stranger looked even more stunning. He was the siren amongst the pirates, as if god himself had accidentally dropped an angel on earth. Naruto blushed harder at the intense gaze from Sasuke. Somehow this man radiated danger, sex and money and the glimmering ring on his slender fingers proved it. He knew what type of men lingered in the bar, but never one like this.

" _You can understand me" ( Naruto) _

" Of course I can dobe, would you rather I speak or sign?"

Naruto bit his lip in deep concentration; here his was conversing with an arrogant bastard that knew sign language as well as his name. There was no harm in it, right?

" _You speak TEME, I sign." ( Naruto) _

Sasuke smirked, leaning closer to Naruto. He knew the reason why Naruto wished him to speak, subconsciously Naruto was slowly addicted to his voice. He dropped his tone by a notch, breathing sweet breath onto his cheek.

" Ah, the reason why I'm here is..." he paused for his voice to caress Naruto's ear. He felt satisfaction seep into his smirk, allowing himself to be swallowed by Naruto's widened cerulean orbs. " I'm asking you out for a date."

Naruto pushed Sasuke away, averting his eyes yet clasping his shirt roughly. He blushed at his abrupt actions, loosening his hold on Sasuke. The yakuza boss straightened his Versace trench coat, succumbing to the urge to lightly kiss Naruto on his cringed nose.

" I'll pick you up at seven."

Naruto grabbed his shirt, pulling him to meet his eye.

" _Oh one more thing TEME, your hair look's like a duck butt."_

Sasuke shrugged, " It's what scores me women."

The blond pianist clenched his fists angrily, blushing to the tips of his toes.

What an adorable reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY, so Sasuke is willing to give up everything for Naruto...even im like wow.<br>**

**I mean why Naruto right? Naruto is something so rare to Sasuke, and he wants that ( plus its yaoi). I know he's not the type to say I LOVE YOU straight up, but...I will have him say something along the lines off...I WANT TO PROTECT YOU. It is so OOC, but it is difficult considering the fact that Naruto is meant to be a loudmouth and yet he's mute. So Im sorry :O Its DEFINITELY not bromance, its more than that. So if its not clear to you, then I hope to make it more clear within the next chap or so. I am trying to quicken things up a bit, so its not going to be 50 chaps of Naruto realising his feelings.I mean come on lol, in yaoi manga it takes them like 5 PAGES before they sleep with each other. **

**CHANGED IT TO NEJI X GAARA, gomen ! :D i need to know lee better before i write about him.  
><strong>

**Anywhoo, take care and love your support .  
><strong>

**AAAH IT IS DONE! :) review pls **


	4. Chapter 4 : Date

**Helloo!**

**So i recently stumbled across wolf's rain amvs,and found a really nice yaoi couple tsume x toboe. But i think they both die . HATE THAT WHEN IT HAPPENS.  
><strong>

**It feels great to know that so many people are following this story,and loving it. So, Sasuke asked Naruto for a date...and here's what enfolds! REVIEW PLS. AND! SOPPI-NESS COMING UP too. Mention of zabuza x haku :D i love those two**

**So yeah, remember i havent seen naruto before :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Iruka was shocked, attempting to regain his composure while chuckling at his son's choice of clothes. Naruto had whisked into the home, ransacking through his small closet for something or rather- and messed up the whole apartment in the process. Without a second glance, Naruto held the glorious piece of cloth to the sun with a satisfied grin.<p>

His orange jumpsuit was the perfect date costume.

He thought about it all night, and by rejecting Sasuke ( the arrogant bastard) that was sign of defeat.

After a few moments of serious thoughts, and repetitive moments of aligning the costume to the sun to placing it down again Naruto sighed . This was a date, a meeting between two normal people whom are attempting to like each other and get to know each other. But the part that's missing is, that he was mute and deaf.

Iruka gave him a half smile, patting the fox-like boy that literally paced around the empty space.

" Naruto, what's wrong? "

Naruto paused, hands clasped behind his back with a steady mortified look. He lifted a hand to his chest, preparing to sign to Iruka but dropped his hands dejectedly.

His adoptive father sighed, reaching out to bring Naruto into his arms. It was a long time since he'd cradle Naruto, and yet even as a 21 year old Naruto felt so comforting.

" What's wrong buddy?", he repeated quietly.

Somehow he knew the reason, after all along with monitoring Kakashi's flirtatious movements like a hawk- his eyes would cautiously watch Naruto. Naruto inhaled deeply, releasing himself reluctantly from Iruka.

' _I have a date Iruka, with a guy called Sasuke. Do you know him?'_

Iruka gulped with a shaky nod, while still managing to maintain an encouraging smile.

' _He asked me for a date, and I...didn't say no. I mean why me? I wish I was normal.'_

" Naruto, sit down I'll tell you a story." Iruka patted a seat next to him on the bed. Naruto groaned at his father's stern expression, obliging anyway despite his outward protests.

Naruto's father shut his eyes in contemplation, "Once there was a man who was afraid of his own shadow. He tried to run away from it, but no matter how fast he ran, his shadow kept up with him. Faster and faster he ran, like a crazy man, until he couldn't run anymore. In the end, he collapsed, but woke to find his shadow to destroy him. As the sun passed overhead he saw that his shadow grew smaller, until it became totally insignificant. When he faced the sun it disappeared entirely. If only I had found this out before, he thought, I would have found peace. I would have been happy."

Finally he opened them, chucking at his son's confused expression. Naruto scratched the scar in the alignment of whiskers on his cheek, pursuing his lips and actually attempting to decipher Iruka's story.

" The moral of the story Naruto... is you can't run away from you are. If Sasuke accepts you for whom you are, then...what else is stopping you?"

Naruto flinched, opening his hands before clenching them shut.

' _Me .'_

Iruka grimaced, running a hand through his untamed dark hair.

" Whichever decision that you choose, I will support you Naruto" , Iruka lightly hit Naruto on the arm.

Naruto looked at his last living relative earnestly, grinning like a feline and slipping into his orange suit enthusiastically.

Iruka sighed, the yakuza boss won't be impressed.

* * *

><p>He wasn't at all. As soon as the clock truck seven, there was a soft knock on the door. Iruka wiped his hands on the tattered apron, heading towards the door with a nervous smile. As usual, the yakuza boss was dressed to impress. More so tonight, with a stunning black suit with a cashmere silk tie to compliment his god-like features and demanding aura. He loosened his tie, dragging his eyes away from the potted plant on the battered porch to meet Iruka's welcoming smile. Somehow the man appeared to be incredibly nervous, calling Naruto and slipping his shaky hands into the apron pocket. Sasuke declined tea, peering behind the door to find the most horrendous looking jumpsuit in his life. Yet , the blond managed to pull it off. Naruto shyly peeked behind the lounge wall, scratching the noticeable scar etched across his tanned cheek. He grinned, blushed and waved Iruka goodbye hurriedly. The yakuza boss inwardly sighed, forcing himself a smirk and acknowledging Iruka's worried and apologizing smile.<p>

He could almost hear the brunette's words echoing in his mind, _" If you want to accept Naruto, you must accept everything about him.'_

Naruto spared a glance towards his father still standing by the door, waving at Naruto with a forced smile. Iruka sighed, he had waited for a long time for Naruto to seek love- however his heart still yearned for the little boy who clung to him.

His blond son signed solemnly, _' Don't worry Iruka, I'll be home soon.'_

' _Take care son.'_ ( Iruka)

Sasuke led Naruto waists into the limo, feeling the strain of his date slowly refusing to enter his car.

He sighed tiredly, " Naruto...you'll be seeing Iruka in a few hours. I'm not eloping with you."

Naruto shook his head profoundly, staring at Sasuke with a pained expression. Something was bothering his blond, and he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Slowly Naruto's pain eased off his cheerful face, easing his slim waist into the expensive limo. His fingers roamed along the smooth exterior, not bothering to pay any notice towards Sasuke's intense gaze. As soon as the engine was revved, Naruto stopped immediately with the same pained expression. His body tremor slightly, and breaths grew hitched and shallow. The smooth motion off the car drew a more dramatic gasp from the blond , and Sasuke demanded the masked driver to stop the car. He clasped Naruto's hands , shaking the blond out of his reverie.

Over and over, he called Naruto's name and hugged the blond. Until the cerulean orbs gained its light, and glimmered with mortified tears at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, " I should have known you were scared, I'm sorry Naruto. "

The masked driver offered to turn back, immediately regretting his words at his master's venomous pointed glance.

Naruto met Sasuke's eyes painfully, _'Iruka must have told you about the accident...I'm sorry I ruined our date within the first ten minutes.'_

Naruto shakes his blond locks, attempting to shake off Sasuke's words, but he's trouble, that much is clear.

Reaching for the driver's shoulder and looking over his shoulder he replied blankly , " Turn to the nearest Ramen restaurant."

The blond instantly lightened up , blushing at Sasuke's teasing nickname.

" Dobe."

With that, all was forgotten.

...

They entered the shabby restaurant and not surprisingly did the chef recognise the blond bouncy pianist, along with his uncomfortable friend. Naruto waved at Haku, the shy adorable male at the counter and bounced over to his usual spot by the window. He patted the seat next to him at Sasuke, earning a grunt from the stiff yakuza boss. Zabuza's large head swivelled around to Naruto, hardening his posture immediately at the obviously criminal man at his shop.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow, " Do you not approve of my presence?"

Zabuza scratched his darkened bushy hair with a cheeky grin, " Nah , as long as you pay up. I don't give a shit who you are, or you're grandparents are."

The yakuza boss leaned in with a smirk, " Funny that, I don't know them myself."

Already the head-chef inwardly admired the kid's sense of style and seeping arrogance, keeping an eye on the timid Haku peering behind the counter.

" So kiddo, " The large man pointed at Naruto pointedly, " the usual?"

Sasuke nodded , " Same as him"

" Watch out, half your income will be lost tonight."

The yakuza boss shrugged and grunted disinterestedly, leaning his perfectly sculptured chin to a hand. He could feel the heated stares from other customers, and was sure the large chef noticed it too. Finally a steaming hot bowl of ramen was served to Naruto, and within seconds of whiffing the noodles therapeutically – it was devoured within minutes. Naruto swiftly plunged the chopsticks into the bowl , slurping purposely in Sasuke's face. Sasuke smirked , licking off a noodle sensually on his chopstick. Naruto blushed a deep shade of red at his date's crude actions, stuffing the chopsticks back into the bowl and ordering another bowl. The yakuza boss couldn't replace the smirk off his face, blatantly teasing the blond in front of the shy chef's apprentice.

Haku smiled at Zabuza, kissing the man's nose when no one looked in their direction.

" That is definitely not Naruto's friend, rather a date."

Zabuza nodded, " 'Course I know that. I may be older than you, but I'm not stupid."

Haku laughed sweetly, continuing work well into the night.

* * *

><p>They left, once Naruto had obliterated four teeming bowls of hot and delicious ramen within two hours. The blond pianist burped loudly, circulating a tanned hand around his tummy with a satisfied sigh. Zabuza was right, Sasuke lost most of the notes tucked in his Gucchi wallet. But as much as Sasuke hated to admit it, the ditzy blond had managed to make his day. Sasuke was about to ease into the car, surprised at a pale hand on the door. A familiar female red-head peered at the dizzy Naruto viciously behind the glass, knocking on the door loudly and adjusting glasses on her nose. It alerted Naruto, and he urged Sasuke to take notice of her. Yeah, Sasuke recognized one of his one-night stands – Qarin or Karin. The god-like boss grunted loudly, pushing himself out of the car again.<p>

" Who is that Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, " My date...lover. Whatever, it has nothing to do with you."

She grabbed his cold hand and shoved it against a revealing cleavage.

" Feel this Sasuke, this is my heart beating for you. I can talk you, communicate with you. But t-t-hat mute retard CAN'T."

Ah, Sasuke's patience had finally snapped in his monstrous brain. He wanted to slap some sense into this woman, but ignored it and tilted his head around. Naruto heard everything, tearing up and melting into the warm leather. It was hard not to hear the hag's shrieking, but it still hurt and tore up his insides.

" Get out of my face, if I ever see you on my territory again..."

Karin could feel raw tears swelling up, blurring her vision and covering her mouth. She ran, ran until she could longer feel her legs. That was what she deserved the Sasuke noted, surprised at how much the situation had blown out of proportion.

Sasuke rubbed his temples with closed eyes.

" Hn. They talk as if I'm normal too." Sasuke muttered bitterly. " I am an underground king specializing in illicit dealings. Yet no one asks you, do **you** want me?"

The years of being alone in the playground flashed in the blonds' conflicted orbs, as each kick plummeted down into his waist. He flinched subconsciously, smacking his lips together.

Naruto held Sasuke's hand nervously, averting his hurt eyes out the window.

That was his answer, supported by a sturdy smile.

The yakuza boss caught his palm, bringing it to his lips.

" There is one place I'd like to take you Naruto, something I won't show just show anyone."

The driver hid his smile in his mask at his master's bold actions, swiveling the car around to the park. He noticed that Naruto was no longer afraid of the car ride, instead leaning into Sasuke's touch. Too bad for Naruto, his true master had an eye on him too.

* * *

><p>Iruka dozed off on the couch alerted by the phone ringing and rushing towards the sound.<p>

" H-hello?"

" Ah , Iruka did I wake you?"

" N-no Tsunade-san, how have you been?"

His older friend sighed, " You know the usual, train the recruits and shove away their advancements on the poor young lady infront of them. "

" Who's the young lady ?" Iruka asked genuinely. He immediately regretted his words as he heard his friend's growl of disapproval.

" I'll ignore that one. So, I heard you work at that yakuza bar. Everything alright there?"

After a long pause, Iruka replied heartily. " Of course, the pay is great and Naruto is having so much fun playing the piano."

" Ah, I see." The blond woman sipped her sake distractedly. " Well I must say , you are brave to work have called me from that bar, but I declined them."

" Oh okay, I see. Take care Tsunade-san, it must be hard being a young lady in front of horny young men."

Tsunade brought her savoured sake bottle to the light, a present from one of her past clients.

"It has its perks. Get a good night sleep Iruka you're mumbling dirty-stuff, farewell."

Iruka whispered goodbye, adjusting his body into the bumpy couch before dozing off again.

* * *

><p>Naruto slipped several times into a nap, yawning and stretching his arms to avoid Sasuke's head. The yakuza boss had smirked, tucking a blond lock behind his blushing ears.<p>

" We're here Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his eyes, accustoming to the bright lights that swerved in his direction. It was a view of Tokyo, illuminating his clouded senses. Several tones of red, and yellow shone in his direction- a sign of a wide array of casinos successfully ripping gamblers pockets. A cold breeze sneaked under his jumpsuit and almost jumped when a jacket was thrown at him. He glared at his serene date, blushing and burrowing his nose deep into Sasuke's musky scent.

" Actually Naruto, I spoke to Iruka a few days ago about you."

Upon hearing his father's name and tearing his eyes away from the breath-taking sight before him, Sasuke had his full attention.

" I vowed to give up my name, my clan to protect you. Honestly, I don't know why but I will never regret saying it." Sasuke's usually stoic face broke into a disturbed expression. " I saw you, and I wanted you ..simple. However-"

Naruto eyes grew a glimmering tone of blue , lifting a trembling finger on Sasuke's lips, _' I wish I could talk to you properly to say Sasuke, tonight was amazing. I had so much fun just eating ramen with you, and honestly...I want to go on dates many times in the future. I hate saying sorry, but I'm sorry for being me again, we're both not normal. Are we? '_

" Well I'm too perfect, " Sasuke smirked. " ...and I don't know about you."

_' THAT'S JUST MEAN TEME!'_

The blond pianist pretended to punch a fist into Sasuke's surprisingly soft cheek, blushing when Sasuke captured his lips. Naruto applied the same soft pressure, gasping as he felt the intensity of Sasuke's passion kissing his lips roughly. The underground king massaged his tongue into Naruto's eager mouth, mingling Naruto's taste with his own. He brought a hand to Naruto's soft locks, connecting their lips harder and gently nipping on the pianist's parting lip. Naruto widened his eyes as he leaned into Sasuke's embrace, moaning in pleasure.

Sasuke could feel the sexual frustration crawling up his neck, as he tightened his hold on Naruto's head. He wanted to push deeper, maybe even throttle Naruto into the ground and pound into his mercilessly. But he had standards, and was willing to wait.

Kissing Naruto was amazing, and for once he felt the slightest trickle of water melt from his icy heart.

Naruto on the other hand, felt his heart race like a jungle drum commencing its ritual duties.

For once, he felt this kind of love...not the maternal-kind but of Sasuke's kind.

...

The driver watched in the shadows of the car, picking up his mobile and dialing the first number that appeared on his contact list.

" Target within reach boss."

...

* * *

><p><strong>WOW, SO MUCH! SO WITHIN ONE CHAPTER, THEIR HEAD OVER HEALS FOR EACH OTHER. Blah-blah-blah and...and the next chapter ITACHI COMES IN ! :D SO NOT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER AAAAH , but I'm okay now. <strong>

**So who should Itachi be with? Send me some recommendations and I'll see what I can do. review and ill reply. I always reply to those with accounts, so to those without...THANK YOU TOO! **

** I always imagine Orochimaru to be blonde, turns out HES NOT! So yeah, he's the bad guy. The driver is ...the orange masked guy! The one with the swirly design ( don't know his name). I brought Karin to this fic so to fasten the whole, is Sasuke serious about the deaf/mute Naruto? ( YES) **

**WAS THE SCENE CHEESY ...YES! But im sorry, cant help it.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Bastard's Melody

**And this is where it gets cute-wutesy.**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**LOVE YOU MY AMAZING BETA !**

**PS: NARUTO ISN'T HASN'T GOT A MENTAL ISSUE. HE'S A MUTE AND PARTIALLY DEAF .  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto licked the drop of ice-icream that dripped the side of his mouth, blushing when he felt something wet beat its race down his chin. Sasuke licked his lips after tasting the sweet dessert from Naruto. A taste only he could own, and experience at any time. The blonde pianist chased after a pidgeon childishly, waving his arms and sprinting in the yakuza boss' direction with a flustered face. He leaped into Sasuke's warm embrace,resting his cold cheek against his lover's own. Once he felt a pair of arms circle around him, Naruto's eyes became dazed with tiredness. They had decided to meet in the park that day, despite Sasuke's tight schedule.<p>

It was a few moments of comfortable silence that left them both thinking, that is until Naruto pinched Sasuke's pale skin to gain his attention. Sasuke pushed a few locks of blonde hair aside, drowning in those widened blue orbs teeming with life.

He pinched Naruto's cheek back, nuzzling the smallest pink stain across his tanned cheek. These two men were unperturbed by the turbulent stares of mixed surprise as well as admiration at their ability to expose intimacy with one another.

_'Baa-chan used to cuddle me like this in parks too, when I was young...'_

"Did you used to chase pigeons like an idiot then, too?"

Naruto punched Sasuke's arm lightly, manoeuvring his body to meet the eyes of scavenging pigeons near a filled bin.

'_I would like you to meet her, I mean... she's almost like a grandma to me. Always protecting me, and even escorting me to school one day to__ beat the bullies at the gate '_

Sasuke shrugged, tightening his grip around Naruto. Naruto ogled at his pale features, tracing an icy finger down the contours labelling his cheek.

"What's her name?"

'_Tsunade.'_ Naruto answered silently, smirking as he poked Sasuke's flawless statue-like expression. _'Or old hag... whichever.'_

Sasuke flinched inwardly as a cold breeze entwined around him. Somehow he had heard of that name. As a criminal, knowing the enemies that surrounded your territory was crucial and this woman certainly strikes a cord in the layers of memories that coated his mind.

Naruto sighed, pulling back his furry coat to reveal his watch tucked comfortably.

He rolled his eyes as Iruka's harsh voice erupted through his mind, patting Sasuke on the leg as a sign of his departure. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand tightly, refusing to meet the arrogant bastard's eyes.

Why?

Because he would see the amount of irresistibly sweet longing that had filled Naruto's insides.

...

Tsunade sighed at the sudden rush of boredom, dangling her mobile phone in front of her narrowed eyes and sneezing in response. Even the clock taunted her slowed movements, ticking and humming a tune audible at the stroke of midday. She drummed her recently manicured, slender fingers against the darkened desk. The cold had begun to seep into the confined space, slithering under the door and permeating into the furry coat that enclosed her busty chest. A knock on the door alerted her, and with a convenient press of a button located under her desk – the grand door opened.

Her colleague strolled in, showing neither emotions nor a face.

"So, how's the target?", she grinned.

A chuckle echoed throughout her barren office. Shadows danced across Tsunade's amused features, emitting a strange-like aura around herself.

"He is within my reach."

"Oh really." She yawned at his expected answer. "That's good."

He bowed, allowing his sleek movements to almost cause a magnetic effect to her non-committed gaze.

"Tobi, watch him well. Be prepared to make a kill, your skills as an assassin are needed."

The masked man nodded, bowing once again in deep respect for his saviour.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

...

Iruka noticed Naruto had changed, his movements even more clumsy and eyes a lighter tone of blue. There was only one plausible explanation for such patterns of behavior:

His little Naruto was in love.

Ever since that date, he had changed. Within two weeks or so the boy was head over heels with a criminal - a very _powerful_ criminal. He had locked himself up with his antique piano bought from across the road - out of tune and at least a few decades old. Nevertheless, Naruto had played to his heart's content. Recently however, Naruto seemed to be more immersed at staring at the ebony and ivory keys, slowly sliding his hands across his beloved 10th birthday present.

His father sighed, leaning his chin on the top of his broomstick. There was still about an hour to go till the bar opened, but the brunette grinned with pure satisfaction once the surfaces were dust-free. He squirted the cleaning product on the granite surface, wiping hastily and lifting his eyes to the blonde head behind the large piano. Obviously, Naruto was composing or playing something, allowing his fingers to glide over the keys. He had insisted to come early with Iruka, not even helping the bartender with cleaning duties. He sensed a forthcoming dark aura enter the room, silently watching the raven-haired man embrace Naruto from behind with a possessive hold. His son softly laughed, a sweet sound that rang in his ears. Iruka shut his eyes, deciding to leave the two in peace for now.

Naruto flinched as he felt a familiar large hand slip around his waist, laughing as Sasuke nuzzled his bare neck. He tilted his head to meet Sasuke's head with a chaste kiss, gesturing his lover to sit next to him. Naruto brought a finger to lips, silencing the already awed Sasuke who was admiring the radiant beauty in front of his eyes.

Slowly, Naruto pressed a key on the piano, dancing his lean fingers on each key. It was an awe-inspiring sound, full of dark chords before slipping a few high notes in. Sasuke felt his heart thud faster, somehow he felt a connection to the song even more than usual. Finally, Naruto stopped with a long stretch of his limbs, brushing the back of palm on his forehead.

"What was that Naruto?"

Naruto blushed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

'_That was your song...it's called the "Bastar__d's Melody".'_

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, surprised. "You mean... you composed that song for me?"

The blonde pianist grinned haughtily with a confident nod.

The yakuza boss smirked and leaned in to kiss the blonde, attempting to bury the sudden urge to forever engulf the blonde in his arms.

"NARUTO, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE KITCHEN AFTER YOU LEAVE. DON'T PRETEND YOU CAN'T HEAR ME!"

Sasuke swivelled his body around to meet the flustered father of Naruto, smirking at Iruka's sudden apologetic and stammering state after having eye contact.

"Er, I-I'll l-let you off this t-time, Naruto.", said the brunette, swiftly exiting just as he had swiftly came.

Naruto winked at Sasuke, pushing off the piano stool and away from Sasuke's tight hold. The yakuza boss covered his broken stoic face with a warm hand, warm from cuddling the small pianist. He smirked, buttoning up his coat and exiting the bar. He'd been doing this for a week or so, visiting Naruto and spending a bit of time with him. Recently, a few dealings and ventured into his territory, and with a gunshot to the roof – it was over.

Naruto wiped a glass in a daze, blushing as he remembered how secure Sasuke's chiselled arms were. But... They've kissed before, yet something was missing. It had always irked him when he slept. Perhaps lovers did more and showed their love through their bodies? He knew Sasuke cared about him, and Naruto relished in that warm feeling that coursed through his chest.

Then it hit him.

Sex.

Couples sometimes have sexual intercourse around this time, right? But...

Sasuke was a known womanizer with tons of expertise, and it hurt. It was as if a stingray's tail had pierced his chest, a slow yet unbearable pain. Naruto squinted at the dim lights, gathering his down-trodden thoughts with a sigh.

Another thought hit him, this time nearly sprawling him over the bench.

But surely Iruka would help him, right? His father always answered his questions. Iruka was busy sweeping near the piano, swaying his hips and humming a tune to an Elton John classic that had been played that night. The handsome brunette looked up at Naruto with a beckoning smile, leaning his chin on the still top of the broom habitually. Once he saw his son's disturbed expression, he frowned.

"Naruto, what's-"

'_How do men have __sex?'_

Iruka widened his concerned eyes at Naruto's interruption, darkening in a hazelnut tone. He blushed at his exaggerated reaction to the impact of the broom to the ground, covering his mouth with two open hands.

" A-h w-well Naruto... u-umm, isn't that a bit too sudden?"

Naruto sighed, scratching the whisker located on his cheek distractedly. As much as he was embarrassed, Iruka definitely did not miss the pained look etched on his son's face, too deep to remove. The adoptive father weighed his words very carefully, remembering all the parenting books that remained tucked in his dusty closet. He thought Naruto was educated enough on women, but looking closely, it seemed the blonde was still innocent on how '_homosexual_ relationships' worked.

"W-well, how do I say this?" Iruka silently begged the floor to swallow him whole. Once he realized his words were mouthed loudly, though, he blushed. "It's, uh, the same with a woman, condom... lube and all... However, men do it from the b-"

Oh god, it obvious that the poor man was going to die from embarrassment, what with his cherry red cheeks and all. Iruka stammered, searching frantically for a different way of answering before finally roughly grabbing a stunned Naruto by the shoulders. His lips quivered in anticipation, inhaling a very deep breath.

"MEN DO IT FROM THE BACK DOOR!", he declared, or well, just plainly shouted.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at his father's shy reaction. Perhaps he should've asked Gaara.

Then for the third time that day, an overwhelming thought hit him.

The back door, meaning...

'_MY ASS?'_

Iruka hung his head low, returning the aghast look at Naruto, and trying very hard to hide his blushing face.

"N-Not that I-I would k-know or anything..."

Blushing, Naruto left his father, trying -and failing- to calm his erratic heart. After a few moments, the brunette finally looked up to see that the blonde young man was nowhere. He sighed heavily, applying all his body weight on the nearest wall.

Who knew that Naruto could be so innocent?

Naruto had escaped to the kitchen, gathering some breaths with a clenched fist against a cupboard. He hung his head low in embarrassment, attempting to cover the slight stain of red that tinted his cheeks.

Love could be so painful. So _very_ painful.

Sai tapped him on the shoulder, shoving a few rubbish bags into his face with a smirk. Naruto glared at the pale-faced asshole, colliding with him purposefully. Sai was his superior, and unfortunately, despite his protests and Iruka's protective gaze – it was his job to follow orders. The blonde pianist stomped out the door, clutching his jacket tighter to his body at the cold gloomy alleyway. A brisk breeze whistled past his ear, lingering in amusement at his chattering teeth. A choir of sirens echoed through the narrow alleyway, ringing through the mute boy's ears. Naruto brushed a few blonde locks of his eyes with a free hand, whisking the bags into the bin with a loud noise.

"Hello there, brat."

Naruto didn't sense the looming presence behind him, crying out in surprise as a pressure knocked against his temple. It was light, but he felt a trickle of blood.

"Thanks, honey, not too hard. We don't want to kill him."

Naruto felt his sight grow blurry, attempting to wheeze some air deep into his frozen lungs. Anger flooded his veins, urging him to smash the hooded perpetrator. It was a woman, and judging by the otherlarge shadow, she was not alone.

"I wanted to warn you... whatever your name is. Sasuke is _mine_." , the redheaded woman sneered ferally. "If you know what's best for you, stay away from him."

The seemingly-familiar busty woman adjusted the glasses perched on her busted nose. Vibes of hatred were emitted from the core of her body, sprawling Naruto in an awkward position on the cold hard ground.

Naruto may be mute, but he wasn't oblivious. He spat out a blob of mixed spit and blood, wiping his swollen lip with a blank stare. He turned his back, closing the door behind him. Sasuke would never be his. It was foolish for him to expect such a handsome and wanted man to be his alone. She was right, that whore proved a point.

His back slid down the wall, slowly yet painfully.

Naruto engulfed his sore head in his arms, comforting himself as well as his racing heart. He never noticed the warm hand that wrapped around his shoulder, or the silent tears that ran down Iruka's flustered cheeks.

There was nothing more torturous to see his son hurt.

What he didn't see was the slight scar just above Naruto's temple, covered by silky locks.

Iruka held him tightly, unsure of his son's problems. Whatever it was, it had something to do with Sasuke and he grimaced as a result. Naruto gazed at Iruka thoughtfully, smiling his trademark 1000-watt smile.

He would hold these feelings captured in his heart, and though it threatened to unleash its intensity on his loved ones- Naruto would definitely contain it.

Some things were better left approached directly - or even better - left ignored.

...

Sasuke was pissed. _More_ than pissed, in fact. Naruto hadn't replied to his texts, and worked the only time that he was available. As he visited the jazz bar for the third time that day, he barely hid the look of relief that flooded his eyes when Naruto's familiar blonde head peered behind the door. The blonde smiled with a forced grin, flicking some soapy suds into Sasuke's expensive Versace suit. Naruto's widened eyes reflected Sasuke's stoic reply, though, when the yakuza boss leaned too close, the raven-haired frozen and immersed in those stunning cerulean blue.

"I was worried, Dobe."

Naruto's heart raced a thousand beats per minute, pressing his lips subconsciously into his lover's soft ones. He grabbed Sasuke's suit closer, dominating the kiss only minutes before the yakuza boss slipped a thigh between Naruto's wobbly knees.

"Do you want to come with me for a movie?"

Naruto nodded slightly, tightening his jaw at his difficult situation. His stony lover lifted a finger to Naruto's forehead, brushing aside the softest strand of blonde hair to the side. The pianist flinched with a whimper at his gentle touch, averting his forehead to the corner of the darkened room.

It was too late. Sasuke glimpsed it as a strand of blonde lock landed on another.

He grabbed Naruto's shoulders firmly. "Who did that Naruto? Tell me now."

The pianist shook his head several times.

"A girl... with red hair... and glasses. An ex-lover of yours, perhaps?" Sasuke barely glanced at the figure that stood motionless, arms folded and sneering even in the dark.

"You have guts, boy." Sai shrugged off both his comment as well as fear, slipping out of the shadows.

"Naruto, she hurt you." Sasuke could feel anger ripping through his veins. Someone had hurt his Naruto, someone had dared touch his blonde.

Naruto sighed tiredly. _'So are you going to take me for the movie now?'_

Sasuke clenched his fist angrily, twisting his neck to ease the tightened muscles along his neck.

Naruto flared his nostrils angrily, poking Sasuke's cheek to gain his attention.

Finally, the yakuza boss turned towards Naruto.

He smirked and teased," How about a massage, too?"

Naruto blushed, shoving his hands into his pocket – an action that indicated a definitive NO. The raven-haired couldn't help but chuckle. Sometimes, his blonde amused him more than he could've imagined, a definitive sign of immense attachment to the oblivious blonde.

...

Naruto tensed in the familiar yet exquisite Ferrari, relaxing after the cooling obsidian stare that transmitted over his body. Cerulean glazed obsidian, as smiles were exchanged. The driver averted his eyes, transported back to his days as a rebel.

Back to the days, when she was non-existent in his tormented life and the soft hands that saved him played across the driver's fingers.

She was a like a mother to him, a lady who gave him salvation. He turned left, revving the engine to his master's penthouse. The blonde seemed more jittery than usual, laughing and playing with the buttons that controlled the shutters separating the back passengers. His master was the same with Naruto, amused but possessive. Every time he felt the driver's eyes flicker to Naruto, Sasuke would glare at the employee.

He felt the sudden need to protect the blond, especially from inquisitive eyes.

...

Naruto was shocked at the extravagant building that towered above his head, an interruption amongst the Olympians resting in the heavens. It reflected a spectrum of the city lights, almost sparkling before the insignificant mortals that gawked at its beauty. Sasuke gently pulled Naruto into the lift, smirking at the childish reactions from the orphaned child. Naruto peered at the stiff security eyes with a grin, pulling his eye down and sticking out a tongue. The large security guard cleared his throat scratching his rough beard distractedly, sharing a worried look with the pretty receptionist. Sasuke slept with Yoko a few years back, too distracted with the energetic blonde to notice the hurt look that crossed her face. A few moments of silence in the lift, and the awed Naruto was literally dragged into his penthouse. Naruto opened the door, breath quickening and heart thundering.

He widened his eyes at the classy decor that greeted him, a sophisticated mix of black , white and red. Naruto peeked around the rooms, whistling and inspecting the area. He never made it to the porch though, when he was pulled back by his waist. Naruto gasped as he felt the room blur, right into a warm embrace. Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's soft neck, breathing in the scent of ramen and soap that mingled with his nose.

"Naruto...Naruto...", he softly whispered.

His uke attempted to pull out of his arms, but laughed when Sasuke tickled him. He breathed huskily in the blonde's ear, sucking on his supple ear lobe. Naruto felt shivers down his spine, tilting his head towards Sasuke in a pleasured state. Sasuke buried his pale hands under Naruto's shirt, running his hands along his slim waist and slipping a hand beneath his tight jeans. His blonde uke fumbled his buckle open in a daze, arching his back away from Sasuke. The sound of a zip brought down agonisingly seemed to thunder past their bodies, chorusing along with Naruto's whimpers and grinding hips. Sasuke felt the tent grow in Naruto's pants, slowly pumping his fists in a consummated rhythm while sucking Naruto's supple neck.

Naruto gasped at the foreign sensation, feeling a coil wound in the pit of his stomach. His lover licked, and nipped all over his skin.

"Do you want to cum, _Naruto_?"

Naruto silently screamed as Sasuke ran a thumb over his slit, arching away from this foreign touch.

He arched his back against Sasuke's front, banging his head lightly on his shoulder blade...

A splurt of thick semen later, and Naruto was fumbling for his pants. Sasuke breathed in Naruto's scent, bringing his dripping hand towards his face.

His pants were wet and sticky, and Naruto hated it. He blushed, wobbling over to the other side of the room. Sasuke unwound his tie, raising an eyebrow at Naruto's flushed antics.

"Oh come now, don't be shy. There're some spare pants in the closet.", Sasuke smirked.

Naruto slapped both of his pink-tainted cheeks together, remembering the grinding sensations of Sasuke against him. He blushingly grinned in the mirror, gathering himself up before leaving the bathroom with new pants.

Sasuke just couldn't help it. His delectable blonde was in his room looking so naive and adorable.

For now, that'll do.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLS! :D<strong>

**GII-HEE!**

**( reference from takumi series movies)**


	6. Found my beta :)

**AUTHOR NOTE :**

FOUND MY BETA! yay! thanks for everyone who offered , means a lot to me. Sadly, an hour after I posted this message I cut my hand accidently from a broken dish. I had to get stitches done etc, and my right hand is busted. So this means further delay. Sorry again. I'll think about what I'm doing next.

Thanks again~


End file.
